La cita de la capitana
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Kusakabe Ryouko había sido convencida por Origami de tener una cita con Itsuka Shidou. Cuando los dos se encuentran, deciden pasar una buena mañana, pero aquella cita, sin saberlo, sería buena para ambos.


La cita de la capitana

(Kusakabe & Shidou)

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, de verdad, estaba muy nerviosa. Decir que la Capitana del AST, grupo del cual Origami pertenecía, era cobarde, simplemente era firmar una sentencia de muerte. Lamentablemente, ella no se encontraba en una situación donde la pudieran elogiar por su valentía, ya que ella estaba sintiendo todo lo opuesto. Su cuerpo la delataría en un instante y su mirada hablaba, diciendo que algo no estaba bien.

¿Pero qué no podía estar bien con una mujer como ella de una de las ramas militares más importantes de Japón hasta la fecha?

La respuesta llegaba a ella en forma de un chico, no cualquier chico, sino el chico con el que su amiga Tobichii Origami vivía. Ya lo conocía de antemano, pero jamás había tratado con él, con Itsuka Shidou; entendía que él no era normal ya que sellaba los poderes de esas chicas, incluida su amiga, pero solo hasta ahí sabía de él.

—Hola—saludó él lo más formal posible.

—¡H-Hola! —respondía ella, hecha todo un manojo de nervios que no pasó desapercibido por él.

—Tranquila, yo sé que esto es muy extraño para ti, pero créeme que también lo es para mí—Shidou entendía a la perfección como se sentía la capitana Kusakabe, en especial con lo que hablaron Origami y él antes de que los dos se encontraran—. Pero disfrutemos este día como amigos—finalizó él, extendiendo su mano a la mujer de cabellos oscuros.

—Bien—aceptó—, pero no creas que dejaré que hagas cosas indebidas, ¿Te quedó claro?

Shidou únicamente pudo maldecir su reputación construida en todo este tiempo, cosa que le pareció graciosa a la capitana, quien arrojó todos esos nervios fuera al ver que el chico no era como creía.

La pareja pronto se encaminó a disfrutar de la cita. No había nada fuera de lo normal entre ambos y eso le agradaba mucho a Shidou, ya que significaba que no tenía que depender de su hermana y la tripulación del Fraxinus, aunque por precaución, este se encontraba alerta en todo momento.

Por momentos, él veía de reojo a la capitana, quien lucía un hermoso vestido blanco junto a una chaqueta corta de mezclilla y unas plataformas color café que la hacían ver de la misma estatura que él, lo cual le resultó curioso ya que hace poco que notó el cambio que tuvo con respecto a las chicas, quienes elogiaban, a su manera, el Shidou maduro que ahora era.

Ambos ingresaron a una cafetería para hablar ya que deseaban conocerse. Dentro, pidieron un almuerzo ya que aún era temprano y de paso, podían hablar para planear un poco mejor su cita.

—¿Te gusta el lugar? —preguntó Shidou, iniciando la conversación.

—No suelo salir mucho, pero es agradable—respondió ella—. ¿Ya has venido antes?

—Es la primera vez que vengo, por lo que tú me ayudarás a conocerlo.

—¿Así que ese es tu plan? Eres un chico travieso; no eres como Origami dice.

—He pasado por muchas cosas.

Kusakabe notó como los ojos de Shidou cambiaron, como si al decir eso último le trajera memorias dulces como amargas, una combinación que ella ya había experimentado y que para su mala suerte, seguía con ella.

—Todo lo que haces, las citas, las chicas y eso de salvar al mundo… ¿Por qué?

—Por lo mismo; he pasado por tanto que ya no me acobardo. Siempre que las veía heridas, tristes, no sabía qué hacer en verdad y solo me limitaba a cerrar mi mundo sin darme cuenta que les hacía más daño al hacer esto.

—Has pasado por mucho dolor, ¿no es así?

—No tienes nada de que preocuparte.

La morena bajó su mirada pensando en lo que el chico le había contado. Sin duda, esto era muy diferente a lo que pensaba que sería su cita en primer lugar, pero de cierta forma, ella sentía que podía confiar en él.

—Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que salgo con alguien y la verdad no se que hacer—parecía mentira, pero ella en verdad estaba sin ideas para hablar. Shidou parpadeó un momento para soltarse a reír un poco ganándose la mirada asesina de la capitana—. ¡Se supone que debes ayudarme, no burlarte!

—Lo siento, perdóname—pedía él, intentando inútilmente no burlarse. Kusakabe se molestó y le dio una patada que lo hizo volver en sí—. ¡Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso? —y justo al momento que la miró para encararla, notó ese claro rostro teñido de un suave carmesí por la vergüenza.

—Podrías al menos ayudarme—Kusakabe trataba, pero las ideas morían como la vez que deseo ir a las aguas termales.

—Bien, bien; creo que yo iniciaré—empezó él, relatando algunas cosas graciosas que solían pasarle con las chicas, ganándose así las risas de parte de la mayor quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Pronto, la mañana comenzó a pasar con rapidez. Las historias de que Shidou contaba lograron darle ideas a Kusakabe, quien decidió hablarle sobre algunas cosas que le habían pasado de joven las cuales desataron las risas en ambos obligándose a parar en cuanto tuvieron su almuerzo en la mesa.

Tras disfrutarlo, los dos salieron de ese lugar recorriendo las ahora transitadas calles que indicaban el aumento en la actividad de la ciudad. Para no perderse o ser separados por el mar de personas que estaban en la calle, se tomaron de las manos, acción que casi hace que los dos se desmayaran debido a la timidez de tener contacto corporal con el otro.

Shidou ya tenía una idea más clara de lo que ambos podían hacer para no aburrirse, aunque tenía sus dudas al respecto, ya que la información que recibió de Origami, era todo menos fiable, en especial la parte donde ella le indicó que no le molestaba si ambos terminaban…

«¡No! ¡De ninguna manera pienses eso!» se gritó mentalmente ante la idea que su amada albina le sugirió.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Kusakabe preocupada.

—¡P-Por supuesto que sí! ¿Por qué no estaría bien? Je, je—su respuesta apenas había logrado convencerla, por lo que debía buscar una manera de que ella no pensara mal «Maldición. Nuevamente tengo estos pensamientos por culpa de Origami… Pero no puedo quejarme con ella, ya que después de todo fue mi culpa al aceptar de parte de ellas eso»

A veces las chicas podían traerle dolores de cabeza sin siquiera estar presentes, pero no podía culparlas en esta ocasión ya que esa idea, pese a ser sugerida por una de ellas, fue traída a la luz por sus pensamientos internos. Sabía que tampoco podía culparse, después de todo, ya no era un niño y hace mucho que se había convertido en un hombre; el hombre que ellas necesitaban.

Para Kusakabe, esto era extraño; primero él se encontraba bien, algo nervioso porque se tomaban de las manos, lo cual le parecía entendible, pero después, parecía como si fuera malo estar con ella. Intentó mirarle en repetidas ocasiones, pero este desviaba la mirada a otro lado. ¿Acaso había algo malo con ella?

Nada podía asegurarlo, y eso estaba comenzando a inquietarle.

—¿Tengo algo malo? —fue su pregunta, logrando entonces detener el andar de ambos mientras buscaba tener confianza en ella para hablar con él.

—No, no es nada—respondió con más firmeza y confianza que antes—, es solo que a mi mente vinieron ideas que nada que ver al caso.

—Entonces explícame por qué desviabas tu mirada cuando buscaba verte—le había dolido ser ignorada, no tanto como para comenzar una discusión que esas locas parejas tenían, sin embargo, deseaba saber si había algo malo con ella—. Sé que no soy la chica más linda, pero no…

—No es eso, créeme, eres hermosa—interrumpió él pese al cliché de la situación—, solo que no eran cosas que deberían pensar en estos momentos, menos cuando estoy con alguien como tú.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que un chico la elogió de tal forma que se puso nerviosa.

—Ahora me pregunto que podemos hacer los dos para divertirnos un poco más—dijo Shidou mientras intentaba no sonrojarse tras ver lo hermosa que se veía la capitana con ese carmesí en sus mejillas.

—Hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer—murmuró ella, recordando así las palabras de ánimo que Origami le había dado y lo que inteligencia le otorgó sobre el chico—, pero no sé que desees hacer tú.

Ninguno parecía dar el siguiente paso en la cita, y era de esperarse que los dos pensaran en cosas que el otro pudiera disfrutar. Eran tantos sus pensamientos que apenas y se percataron que entraron en un cine lo cual lo sorprendió mucho, en especial a Shidou, quien agradecía a Dios por tal intervención divina.

Ahora había un pequeño detalle, ¿Cuál sería la película que ambos verían?

La gran variedad de filmes era inmensa, en especial con los estrenos americanos y europeos que el lugar mostraba. Shidou se hacía una idea de las películas que ella podía disfrutar, pero grande fue sorpresa al ver como ella admiraba el póster de cierta película de un chico depresivo en compañía de una chica pelirroja; de algo iba a estar seguro, Kusakabe estaría feliz viéndola.

No tardaron mucho en entrar, y con la comida que compraron sería suficiente para pasar una tarde sin pensar nuevamente en comer algo. Shidou se hallaba tranquilo en su asiento mientras que Kusakabe estaba que gritaba de emoción cada vez que parecía que los comerciales terminarían.

«Se parece a Nia con su anime» a Shidou le pareció graciosa la actitud con la que la capitana se comportaba recordándole mucho a su amiga.

La película inició, era ligeramente aburrida en un inicio, pero ella estaba emocionada, parecía una niña a la que llevaron a ver su película favorita, y sí lo pensaba, eso era con excepción de que ella estaba casi en sus 30. Con el paso de los minutos, la trama fue avanzando y muchas cosas se le hacían raras al chico, pero ella estaba tan feliz por lo que veía que no se dio cuenta de que había recostado su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante quien nuevamente se puso nervioso ante el contacto directo con ella.

Una vez que el filme finalizó, ambos salieron, cada uno con un expresión distinta.

—Ha sido hermoso ver esta película en compañía de alguien—Kusakabe notó el rostro confundido de Shidou, por lo que de inmediato comenzó a explicarle que esta película poseía una serie que se llam E, y que era sumamente necesario verla—. Sí deseas, podemos verla un día de estos—le dijo coquetamente a su acompañante quien balbuceó cosas sin sentido—. Tranquilo, Itsuka.

—Eso tuvo doble sentido—reclamó.

—Solo era un broma, no es como si yo fuera a seguir el consejo de Origami sobre encerrarte y… —había sido hasta ese momento en que ella se daba cuenta de lo que había confesado—. ¡N-No! ¡No quería decir eso! ¡Olvida que te he contado eso!

Kusakabe estaba tan nerviosa que se movió de un lado a otro intentando hacer que el chico se olvidara de lo que iba a decir, pero en ese momento se resbaló y por arte del destino, Shidou logró atraparla, pero no fue capaz de prevenir que los labios de ambos se uniera.

—¡Lo siento! —gritó ella tras apartarse de él.

—¡Perdóname a mí! —Shidou no sabía qué hacer que simplemente se disculpaba de manera formal—. ¡No quería hacer eso!

—¡N-No hagas eso! —ahora Kusakabe estaba disculpándose de la misma forma que él—, soy muy torpe a veces y fue mi culpa. No te disculpes conmigo.

Las personas que pasaban por ahí voltearon a ver con curiosidad las disculpas que ambos se daban. Para muchos era una escena divertida; otros que salían con sus parejas se asombraban por la forma en que los dos parecían arrepentirse de algo, digno de un amor verdadero y que a muchas mujeres les provocó un suspiro.

Ya aclarado todo, los dos salieron del cine y caminaron un rato, pero en esta ocasión no había una charla, sino todo lo contrario. El beso había "arruinado" lo poco que habían avanzado y en estos momentos se hallaban temerosos de lo que pensara el otro.

—¡Por favor, discúlpame! —el grito de ambos fue suficiente para romper aquel incómodo silencio.

Era extraño, pero al verse nuevamente a los ojos, tuvieron valle suficiente para poder hablar sobre lo que había pasado.

—Déjame hablar primero a mi—pidió la capitana—. Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que ese ha sido mi primer beso, y aunque parezca patético, te puedes hasta reír, creo que me ha gustado. Sé que esta cita no es porque quieras o porque yo esté en tu corazón, pero antes de que pienses otra cosa, es mejor que sepas que me he divertido y que en verdad disfrute ese accidente.

Fue difícil, pero Kusakabe pudo explicar todo, siendo esto suficiente para Shidou.

—No ha sido mi primer beso—inició él mientras tomaba de los hombros a la morena—, pero tampoco es un beso que no haya podido disfrutar.

—Entonces… ¿Te gustó?

—Fue inesperado, eso sí, pero de alguna forma me causó ternura y algo de pánico—unos ojos oscuros y endemoniados comenzaron a mirar fijamente a Shidou como si buscaran tratar de comerse su alma—¡Perdón! Pero en ese momento creía que me ibas a matar.

—Créeme que debería hacerlo—dijo ella en un tono molesto, pero riendo al final—, eres un chico lindo.

—¿Ahora me vas a decir que soy el amor de tu vida? Porque si es así, sería un cliché—Shidou estaba feliz de que las cosas no escalarán a mayores entre ellos, por lo que decidió seguir con la cita orquestada por Origami en primer lugar. Solo en ese momento notó que Kusakabe observaba el cielo con una mirada llena de nostalgia—. ¿Sucede algo?

—He pasado tanto tiempo siendo parte de AST que nunca me había dado cuenta de lo lindo que es salir con alguien que no sean las chicas—para ella, el pasar tiempo con alguien más era extraño, pero al ser el joven que sellaba espíritus su primera cita en años, sin duda le mostraba nuevamente lo mucho que se había perdido—, a veces me preguntaba lo que era ser una chica normal.

—Ryouko…

—Tu sabes porqué sucedió esto, ¿Verdad?

—¿Lo de los espíritus?

—Todo.

Shidou sabía que era un tema delicado y complejo, pero entendía que ella no era una amenaza, ser hecho, jamás lo había sido por lo que podía confiar en ella.

—Porque la gente anhela un poder que no tienen, porque desean recuperar un amor que hace tiempo murió y porque la realidad de su mundo es tan compleja que buscaron rehacerla sin importar el daño que llevaran consigo—las imágenes de Westcott y Mío llegaron a la mente de Shidou, incluyendo la imagen de Ellen a quien hace poco volvió a ver después de tanto tiempo—. Nosotros debemos dejar que el mundo siga su curso, luchar por nuestras metas, pero nunca intentar cambiar la realidad de las cosas, sé que es difícil, pero a veces hay que aceptarlas, incluso sí esa realidad nos lástima el corazón.

—¿La realidad te ha lastimado el corazón? —preguntó ella, entendiendo que este chico era diferente al que el informe decía.

—No pude salvar a todos —una triste sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Shidou quien sacó un listón rojo al que miraba con nostalgia—, pero logré aceptar mi realidad y ahora las cuido a ellas con todo el cariño del mundo.

—Perdóname, Itsuka-kun—ella entendió en ese momento a lo que se refería—. Origami también la extraña.

—Todos las extrañamos, pero ella jamás quiso que nosotros estuviéramos tristes, e incluso en el final ella mostró una sonrisa para todos—hablar de Tohka era difícil, no solo para él, sino para todas las chicas y personas que la conocieron—. Por más que deseara salvarla, no podía cambiar la realidad de su ser. Ella y Mío eran iguales, las dos me amaron y las dos partieron sonriendo.

—Shidou…

—Pero hay otra cosa que no te he dicho—aquellos ojos acaramelados de él estaban llenos de lágrimas provocando que Kusakabe sintiera lo mismo que él sentía—, además de aceptar nuestra realidad, también podemos llorarla, pero nunca por esos recuerdos tristes que creamos, sino por los momentos alegres que tuvimos.

—Esa es la realidad de las cosas—susurró.

Para Kusakabe, esto tenía sentido; ahora entendía que su mundo había sido salvado por la rival de Origami y que ella era una de las razones por las que todas siguieron luchando por alcanzar sus metas. De pronto, ella cogió algo de valor y lo abrazó, dejando que sus sentimientos se transmitieran con ese abrazo.

—Todo va a estar bien—le susurraba ella al oído—, todo va a estar bien.

Esas palabras fueron un detonante en Shidou, quien de inmediato correspondió al abrazo dejando ir sus emociones por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El amargo recuerdo de la perdida regresaba, pero este luchaba contra la esperanza y el cariño que todas habían sembrado en su corazón.

No quería ocultarlo, la extrañaba en verdad, todas la extrañaban. Parecía que el destino era algo cruel, que la realidad del mundo era un chiste, pero él comprendía que ya no podían jugar a ser dioses, a querer cambiar todo por el egoísmo que sus corazones sentían, y eso fue la lección que Tohka les había dado al final.

—Siempre he estado sola—habló ella—, aún cuando tengo a todas ellas, siempre me he sentido sola desde que perdí a mi familia tras el terremoto espacial de hace treinta años—sus palabras estaban llenas de tristeza, pero no parecían tener rencor alguno en contra de las chicas—, pero no los había perdido cuando sucedió, yo aún no nacía, pero fue difícil para ellos llevar sus vidas tras eso. Este mundo fue cruel, injusto para muchos; ellos lucharon para sacarme adelante y agradezco cada día el sacrificio que hicieron para darme la vida.

—Ryouko…

—Nunca te di la oportunidad de llamarme por mi nombre, Itsuka-kun —Kasukabe compartía las lágrimas que él derramaba. Ambos sonrieron, ese abrazo había sido suficiente para ambos, logrando conectarlos en algo que compartían—. Sé que ella significa mucho para ti, pero tampoco deseo que te olvides del amor que Origami y el resto tienen para ti.

Todas las chicas sufrieron por igual la pérdida y eso lo sabía él perfectamente. Para Origami, él significaba mucho, lo mismo para Kurumi y el resto. Nunca se le cruzó por su mente que un cita terminaría en algo como esto, pero agradecía de antemano que fuera Kusakabe quien le acompañara, por lo que le agradeció secando en esas lágrimas rebeldes que salían de tan bellos ojos.

—¿Quieres ir por un helado?—aquella pregunta hizo feliz a Shidou, por lo que ella también estaba feliz.

—Solo si prometemos no llorar; si las chicas me ven así, se van a preocupar y a ti te podría ir mal—Kusakabe de inmediato respondió que no le importaba, puesto que ya no era una simple cita que su hermana planeaba para sellar a los espíritus—, bueno, pero te lo he advertido.

—Y cargaré con esa responsabilidad, pequeño—contestó Kusakabe, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra a la vez que tomaba una de las mejillas húmedas de Shidou a la cual le limpió los últimos rastros de esas lágrimas que compartió con ella—. Ahora somos amigos, Itsuka Shidou.

—Y agradezco eso—su respuesta fue bien recibida por la capitana, quien lo tomó de la mano ahora con más confianza.

—Sabes, creo que Origami me escogió un gran chico con el que puedo divertirme—ella cerró sus ojos por un instante mientras recordaba lo mucho que su amiga le insistió en salir con él. «Gracias, Origami; prometo que disfrutaré lo que queda de mi cita y te apoyaré para que tú y Shidou sean felices»

—¿A dónde vamos a ir? —preguntó Shidou a su cita, quien le miró con una sonrisa.

—Ya te lo había dicho.

—En realidad me lo preguntaste.

—Tienes razón—Kusakabe reafirmó su agarre, sintiendo también que Shidou le imitaba—, vamos por ese helado, Shidou.

—Vamos, Ryouko-chan—respondió Shidou con una sonrisa mientras recibía quejas de parte de la mayor por la forma a la que él se le había dirigido.

Era increíble, pero admitía que este día había sido diferente. Kusakabe Ryouko se encontraba alegre en compañía del chico que sellaba espíritus por medio de un beso. Aunque al inicio fue una simple salida normal, comprendió que él era diferente y eso había capturado su atención, en especial, porque ella era libre de ser ella sin miedo a nada ya que él no la juzgaría, además de que ambos compartieron un poco del dolor con el que cargaban.

Podía ser el destino, o simplemente casualidad, pero de algo estaba muy segura, y eso era que ahora tenía un nuevo amigo, uno al que agradecía por salvar a su amiga y con el cual quería pasar más tiempo para conocerlo.

Kusakabe Ryouko al final decidió vivir.


End file.
